Provide 500 mg of the allergen Asc-1 isolated from Ascaris suum. Product will have the following characteristics and properties: A glycoprotein with 11% or less reducing sugars; Molecular weight of 40,00 or less; Electrophoretically negatively charged at pH 8.6; Elicit homocytotropic antibodies with administered to Bordetella pertussis treated rats in doses of 100 micrograms each; Elicit Prausnitz-Kustner reaction in rats passively sensitized with anti-Ascaris serum; and Appear as a single homogeneous material when electrophoresed in 7.5% polyacrylamide gel (Tris-HCl buffer, pH 9.0) and a single homogeneous material when assayed in immunoelectrophoresis with rabbit hyperimmune antisera prepared against crude extract.